


Take Another Look

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [24]
Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Phone Sex, RPF, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon really isn't jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Another Look

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 24th, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 144. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 24.
> 
> Prompt from : Simon's thoughts on Matt and Tim's PDA. 
> 
> Companion piece to [Long Distance Calling Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/665770). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

**Just saw Access Hollywood. Could you guys please do an interview where you don’t grope each other? LOL**

Simon hoped the LOL kept him from sounding jealous. He trusted Matt, but it sometimes bugged him just how physical Matt and Tim got in public. 

Sometimes it did more than that. 

At first it had been Matt’s phone-sex fantasy, with Simon playing along. Then Simon started using the image on his own. 

The idea of straighter-than-straight Tim sucking Matt’s dick; Matt’s eyes squeezed shut with pleasure…the sounds of sex filling the room. 

Maybe he’d watch that interview one more time.


End file.
